Rachel Berry's Number One Fan
by HBIC-Skysplits
Summary: I first heard Rachel Berry sing during McKinley's production of West Side Story. I was simply mesmerized by her talent. From that day on, I knew I had to find out everything about her.


Credits: limadesigns (somebody fic this)

Story: Rachel Berry's number one fan: The Ultimate Fangirl Story

Summary:_I first heard Rachel Berry sing during McKinley's production of West Side Story. I was simply mesmerized by her talent. From that day on, I knew I had to find out everything about her._

_This is my story. The story of me cheering for her in the sidelines during regionals. The story of me holding back all my fears and finally having the courage to ask for her autograph._

_I am Rachel Berry's number one fan._

Hello I'm Katherine Andrews, 16 years old. I'm on my first year at William McKinley High School. The graduation is getting near and fast approaching. All these busy people roam around and preparing for the "New Direction's Homecoming Celebration Party" after winning their 1st championship trophy in the nationals show choir competition held in Chicago. After three years of competing, finally on its third year they won. I'm very proud of all of them- well very proud of just Rachel Berry-. She really is my inspiration. She's our senior prom queen too, that I know how and why she won *wink*. Well never mind, I don't want you people to ask me what happen that night. President Pierce is the awesomest.

I'm sitting here at WMHS bleachers waiting for their bus to arrive and I'm holding now this 1 year old scrapbook dedicated to her. This obsession with Ms. Rachel Berry starts a year ago. Very clear to my mind.

MARCH 2011

"Mom! I made it though my final exams!" I greet my mom as I enter our house tossing my back at the couch and waving my class card animatedly.

"I knew you can pass that! Middle school isn't that hard baby, ready for high school? Carmel high looks good for you"

"yea mom, 'bout that. Sabrina and I decided to go to McKinley together next year-" I drink my juice my mom prepared for me"-and I know you really don't mind right?" I hopefully smiled at her.

"That's a public school honey"

"I really don't mind mom"

"Well okay, as long as you promise me that you'll be fine." As mom gave me a congratulatory hug, the bell rang three times. I rushed through the door and I saw Sabrina,

"SAB!" Sabrina came and I don't exactly why the fuck she's here, well she's my bestfriend since pre-school. She's blonde and tall, believe me or not she's a fucking nerd. I'm serious.

"Well Katie are you ready?" I wonder on her question

"OH? Right. I nearly forgot –well I really did-" I look at my mom's direction and shouts "Mom? Sab and I will just grab a pasta! Be back at dinner – BYE"

I drove through the breadstix and eat there with sab. We saw a lot of WMHS students, wearing their letterman jackets and some had a WMHS duffle bag that we recognize.

"Katie! Katie! Look!" I heard Sabrina and looked at her she's pointing on the karaoke machine near the small stage at the restaurants center.

"I'm not singing here!"I argue with her, I love to sing but not with everyone watching me-No fucking way-.

"C'mon just-" Sabrina cut what she want to say and 'Don't you want me' start playing.

I looked up and saw a gay guy –yup gaydar's always on- with a curly hair filled of hair gel he's wearing Dalton Academy uniform and a petite girl with her full bangs slow dancing on the stage as the music start playing.

The guy started the song

"You were workin' as a

Waitress in a cocktail bar…

When I met you

I picked you out, I shook you up

And turned you around

Turned you into someone new"

As the song continues to the second verse then the chorus I singing as I can –cause I fucking know this song- .as the next stanza for the petite girl I stop singing and watch myself in awe on that girls singing voice. It feels like cloud 9.

"I was working as a waitress

In a cocktail bar

That much is true

But even then I knew I'd find

A much better place

Either with or without you

The five years we have had

Have been such good times

tI still love you

But now I think it's time

I live my life on my own

I guess it's what I must do"

I watch her as she sings. I didn't know what I'm doing then I noticed that I'm holding my camera as it starts clicking. I don't know what I'm doing that moment. She mesmerized me by her voice. I really want a voice like that.

"Katie let's go!" I snapped from my thought as I hear Sabina called me.

"wha-what?"

"Let's go. You're in a "Coma" for about 10minutes after that song ends"

"Coma?"

"Yeah. Comatose ? well never mind lets go."

"Oh yea. Lets go"

This is the very first time I heard Miss Berry sing. – I known her name as the awkwardly tall guy announce "Let's give Ms. Rachel Berry and Mr. Blaine Anderson a hand"- I want to be like her… someday.

FIRST DAY OF MY HIGHSCHOOL

"So what's your first subject?" I ask Sabrina

"uh— general science, you?"

"Oh? Geography " I answer "Well see you at lunch"

"yes"

As Sabrina start walking to the hallways I saw a pink-haired woman at the halls looking at a standing Rachel and Finn in the lockers. I study the occurrence then walk away. A week turns out for me quite good.

Mr. William Shuester my Spanish 1 teacher on my 5th class post an audition paper on the bulletin board. I'm studying what's on the paper but as Mr. Shue left the paper I felt someone standing just right behind me.

"oh" I muttered as I saw Rachel Berry's figure standing next to me

"Are you auditioning?" she ask me as I watch her smiling at me – not nearly moving- "well I guess not?" she pouts the smile again " but if you don't mind, let me got through? I'm just gonna sign here-" she writes her name and place a gold star sticker after her name "O-kay. Done thanks" as she made a distance I read the paper

What: West side story casting audition

When: This Friday, 4:30pm

Where: WMHS auditorium

Who: All art loving students

Note! : for question just feel free to ask Mr. William Shuester and Rachel Berry

On that week Friday I was walking to the parking as I remember that the audition was today. I run inside and to the auditorium. I'm not goin to audition I'm just here to take pictures and watch my Idol? #Creepy

As I enter the auditorium I saw Rachel singing I don't know what music but kinda broadway thing –I think- and then I settle myself on the back row as I start taking pictures. As I look for a good angle I saw a Quinn Fabray on the upper row watching down to a singing Rachel. Of course I took a picture of her singing in silent with Rachel.

After that audition, the very night of that day I settle on my bed with the most comfortable place and start browsing and stalking? Rachel's facebook account from there I saw the link on her myspace videos. I watch everything. Everyday she's uploading that sometimes some song repeats for 4th time. A time came that I start downloading it –not bad- .

SECTIONALS

I invited Sabrina to come with me at sectionals because its just on the auditorium. My camera is ready hanging on my neck and I pulled Sabrina cause she walk like a fucking brick oh? It isn't moving? Well because e she not fucking moving too!

"Sab come on! The auditorium is getting filled with people."

"Jesus! Kate! We're 3 hours early! Are you the one setting the lights in here?"

"I know! But get moving!"

As we entered the auditorium I saw a few people already in there and the competing choirs. We choose to sit on the back row of the set of chairs in the front. I saw a oaf with his hand wrapped around Rachel. They're talking that I really don't care what the oaf telling Rachel. I scan the place and saw a Quinn (now blonde) talking to santana and Brittany from the other team –troubletones- .

As the performance got started I've watch troubletones sing and followed by aural intensity that makes me a little bored

"Sab I'm just goin to use the bathroom"

I left sab inside and walk to the halls as I hear voices. Familiar voices. Quinn and Rachel talking.

"Go inside and perform!" I knew its Rachel's voice yelling at Quinn

"But I can't-" Quinn told Rachel

"Yes you can! Give all you had and win this!" as Rachel shouts to Quinn I heard Quinn's footsteps fading and I smiled. I scan my camera and I fucking got 8 frames of them! – Paparazzi mad skills I had- .

After that scene I got to pee and go back to the auditorium as I enter I found that my weirdo best friend is now talking to Rachel Freaking Berry!

"HEY! KATIE!" Sabrina shouts at my direction as I approach the place she motioned at me " this is my best friend and your number one fan Katie"

"Aww that was sweet " Rachel told me I'm sweet? Ashgfdajhsfkgakjh I'm ready to fucking die right now.

"Hi" but that's the only word I can say! #DORK

As new direction start to sing all of us start joining as they sung a Jackson medley. When Quinn got her intro in control I know and I'm seeing it! I'm better than the CIA to find evidences! Quinn's singing to Rachel! I'm goin to twitpic that bitch! The look!OMG! take me now! I caught a million frames of that moment. Then I rest my hand as man in the mirror starts. I know! I don't hate finn but I believe Santana. Every time I hear Santana ranting to Finn I secretly nod.

As I got home I bring out my laptop and print some of my pictures and pinned in my berry book.

Login on Twitter

Username : Katie101 Password: ******

Just got home from the show choir completion

Congratulations #NewDirection asfbgkahkdshgfaj

sab101 thanks for joining me in

katie202 I had a good time see you drool over Rachel #Dork

sab101 just

MsRachelBerry HBIC_Skysplits congratulations for winning #TeamFaberry ;)

katie101 HBIC_Skysplits thank you 3

#Fangirling ! she fucking replied to me bitches! #YOLO (3RTs)

Login on tumblr

My ship is diamond. They're forever (Hallway picture)

Crowns and gold stars are meant to be

Faberry ! look (picture of Quinn performs for Rachel)

-LOG OUT-

All the way of the year I secretly am filling my scrapbook up. And a page special for "How to get Finn out of the way"

PROM-SAURUS

I'm goin to prom because a senior ask me too –he didn't know what he's doing - but Sabrina cant. This is the only way I can take pictures at prom so I say yes. This few months sucks. Rachel and finn got engaged. Quinn got in an accident. Whoever does that story line in our lives sucks! *cough* Ryan Murphy *cough*. As I got on the place I saw coach Sylvester standing beside the punch. My date left me to talk to other about video games and I really don't mind. He sucks. I saw everyone coming. As the whole place start dancing I saw finn goin to girls bathroom. I followed him.

"Quinn?" I heard finn

"Let me explain Finn" Quinn explained as I heard her wheel chair moving.

"You make all this things up? Used you're in capability to win?"

"Finn-"

"Quinn NO! you lied to me! You lied to every body!"

"bu-"

"You're the same old Quinn ! all you think is just yourself! You're selfish!"

"Don't leave please? Just a dance and I let you"

Finn rolled Quinn in her wheelchair outside the bathroom. All are slow dancing and I'm drinking my punch. Here you go! I hear the oaf fucking ranting again! Why is he hurting Quinn for fucks sake! Where's Rachel? Before finn kicked Quinn's chair I stopped the chair and I let Joe handle the situation. Quinn looking at me OoO!

" Thanks"

"all for you" I muttered as relax as I can that moment

I got my pen and a paper and wrote

"Meet me in the hallways" to Rachel

"Meet me in the hallways" to Quinn

PROM: 30 minutes before the announcement

I waited at the AV club room for a half an hour or so. I hide on the piles of props on the room. As I hear Quinn rolled to the hallway. I'm praying that Rachel is already somewhere

"Quinn?" BAM! Rachel's here! Thank God

"Ra-Rachel?" Quinn in shocked tone ask Rachel

"I receive a "Meet me in the hallways" note and I came. Soo you?"

"What? That's weird I received one too"

"So? Someone set this up? Is that it?"

"Rachel sorry. You can go now, whoever set this up will goin to pay" as Quinn turn her back to Rachel

"Wait! Qu-Quinn uh—mm"

"Yes?"

"I just want to talk to you really but I really don't know who made this up"

"I believe you"

As the two continue talking here I am plugged my earphone so I wont hear. They're talking really quiet. Then I hear a loud Santana speak.

"Stop making out with Berry! And meet me inside at five!"

I peek outside wishing that I succeed that they really are making out but… No. Funny Santana Funny!.

"OH?" Rachel blushes I saw that one right there! "Go ahead. Count the votes. I voted for you Quinn"

"OH?" Quinn's turn to blush "thanks"

I followed them and here everything what they made in the votes

xxXxx

"And this year's Senior Prom King is… Finn Hudson" Everybody cheers in the room minus me, Quinn and Santana .

"And this year's Senior Prom Queen is… Rachel…Berry" the room fell silent. Fuck why? So I start clapping and every body follows my lead –like a boss- . I saw the look on everybody's face . Finn her fucking fiancée is like a sloth just standing not even excited about her girlfriend being a prom queen. Bullshit! And there is Quinn awww she's very proud of her girl.

Click click click

PRESENT DAY

And now I'm waiting for Rachel to come here and make business here done. All of the flashbacks from my mind stopped as I saw a yellow and black bus pulled in the parking lot. I ran to the hallway –not yet ready to reveal myself as a cupid but just want her autographed- I grabbed my "Rachel Berry Book" and bring out my pen. The scrapbook I've done in years memories that can't hold by this book but still overwhelmed in my mind. The Photographs that can also show the little details that explains how our eyes cant see in snaps that pictures can keep forever. As new direction walked inside I stand in struck. Brittany and Santana kiss. Finn kissed Rachel –gross-. And Quinn blow kissed everywhere and the direction of my camera –I fucking got that blow kiss- as the crowd calms I opened the book on the page where I put Rachel's picture singing coming back to me now on stage.

"uh—mm"

"Yes?"

"Miss Rachel Berry" I gave her my book and the pen "Can you sign this for me?"

"Sure" she smiled at me! OH my! The megawatt smile..

"Dedicate to Katie" I requested her

"Katie? Sounds—OH! You're my number one fan?" as she let out a chuckle

"uh—Yeah " as I smiled. She gave my book back at me. Before she can walk away a picture of Quinn and her fell from my book! OH NO!

"OH?" she muttered. She fucking saw the picture..

"A-Rach? You ready?" for fucking sake finn came into the view.

"Yes" Rachel grab Finn's arms "Bye Katie"

"B-bye"

That's the day when I got her autographed. That sooner will change her life. I need to do something… I need to change this view. Somethings wrong in here. I walk the hall way and I saw Quinn , I paused and smiled. As I reach my car I breath deeply and "I will get the Destiny of the Destined meet halfway"… -end

AN: Please visit Limadesigns in tumblr so you can see the picture of this.. and im thinking of a sequel if they let me :) i write this with all my fangirl experiences.. hope you all like this :) REVIEW PLEASE? tell me if you want a sequel for Operation faberry :)

-skysplits


End file.
